


angel, i'll help you drive your demons away

by thor_odinson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alex cant sleep, dancing in the kitchen, henry comforts him, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Alex is nervous about a speech he has to make the following afternoon. It's up to Henry to calm him down and get him to rest for a bit.





	angel, i'll help you drive your demons away

Alex tiptoes out into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He has an important speech to give tomorrow afternoon and he's absolutely terrified. He hasn't been able to sleep properly, having been woken numerous times almost every hour. 

He drinks a glass of water, letting the ice-cold temperature jolt him awake. It’s almost five AM; it's not like he’ll get anymore sleep so he might as well be up for the day.

He gets out a breakfast bar from the cupboard and turns to switch on the light. 

He almost jumps out of his skin.

Henry is leaning against the doorway, arms folded, ankles crossed. His hair is dishevelled and his pyjamas creased. Once Alex has managed to calm down, he notes that Henry looks absolutely beautiful. 

“Sorry for scaring you, love,” says Henry with a sheepish smile. 

Alex smiles softly. “Don't worry about it. You okay?” 

“I came to ask you the same thing. You seem jittery.”

Alex looks down at his feet, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, well.” He laughs. “It’s nothing big, it's just dumb.” 

Henry leaves the doorway and stands in front of Alex, entwining their hands. “If it's upsetting you, it's not dumb,” he whispers. 

“No, I’m not upset,” says Alex, pulling Henry into a hug and resting his head on his shoulder. “It's this speech tomorrow, something about it’s got me really nervous.” 

Henry presses a kiss into Alex's hair, starting to sway slightly on the spot. “I understand. You're well prepared, though. You've practised and you know what you'll say. Just try your hardest to push that anxiety demon away. I believe in you.” 

“Thank you, baby.” 

Henry starts to hum a song; it's one that Alex is only slightly familiar with, but it's gentle. 

Alex adjusts his hold on Henry as they dance around the room, looking up at him with adoration in his eyes. Henry smiles down at him, a hand on his cheek, and this is how they spend the last few minutes before sunrise: dancing in the kitchen as slivers of sunlight start to shine in through the window. 

Henry pauses when Alex stifles a yawn. “Try to sleep again?” he suggests. “Even if it's for a couple hours?” 

Alex hums in response. “Maybe. I'm just–” 

Henry pulls away, holding Alex’s shoulders. “Hey,” he says. “You'll be okay. You've done this before. I believe in you. Anxiety's a demon. Don't listen.”

Alex cracks a small smile. “Thanks. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?” he asks nervously. “I might fall asleep during that.” 

“Alright,” says Henry. 

They settle down on the living room couch, Alex tucked under Henry’s arm. They switch on a movie they've seen before; one they use as background noise, and sure enough, it only takes ten minutes for Alex to slip into a dreamless, fulfilling slumber. 


End file.
